survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
SRorgs: Rapa Nui
|previousseason = ''Kazakhstan''|nextseason = ''Rwanda''|returnees = BT (''23'') Matthew (''26'') Chikin (''26'') Zach (''26'') Aussie (''26'')}} , also stylized as SRorgs: Rapa Nui - Ghost Island, is the 20th Season of SRorgs! Twists * Returning Players: Rapa Nui is the fourth SRorgs season to feature a full cast of returning players, following All Stars, Greece, and Kiribati. * Ghost Island: Every round, the immunity winner picked someone to go to Ghost Island. Premerge, this player had to be from the opposite tribe. That player would miss Tribal Council (premerge) or not get to talk to people before Tribal Council (postmerge) and get the opportunity to play a game for a relic from a previous season. If they lost the game, they'd lose their next vote. * No Starting Tribes: This season will start off with 21 people living on the same beach, with no designated starting tribes as of the opening post. The tribes voted for Usernam to go to Ghost Island during the first Tribal Council, where he played a game for an advantage and divided the remaining 20 players into two tribes. Buffs Castaways Episode Guide } | | | |18-1-1 |1st Voted Out Day 3 |- |2 | |colspan = "2" | | |TBD |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |- |3 | |colspan = "2" | | |TBD |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |- |4 | |colspan = "2" | | |TBD |4th Voted Out Day 10 |- |5 | |colspan = "2" | | |TBD |5th Voted Out Day 12 |- |6 | |colspan = "2" | | |TBD |6th Voted Out Day 15 |- |7 | |colspan = "2" | | |TBD |7th Voted Out Day 17 |- |8 | |colspan = "2" | | |TBD |8th Voted Out Day 19 |- |9 | |colspan = "2" | | |TBD |9th Voted Out Day 21 |- |10 | | | | | |Quit |Quit Day 24 |- |11 | |colspan = "2" | | |7-2-2 |10th Voted Out Day 26 1st Juror |- |12 | |colspan = "2" | | |6-4 |11th Voted Out Day 28 2nd Juror |- |13 | |colspan = "2" | | |5-3-1 |12th Voted Out Day 30 3rd Juror |- |14 | | | | | |4-2-1-1 |13th Voted Out Day 31 4th Juror |- |15 | |colspan = "2" | | |5-3 |14th Voted Out Day 32 5th Juror |- |16 | |colspan = "2" | | |4-2 |15th Voted Out Day 34 6th Juror |- |rowspan = "5"|17 |rowspan = "5"| |colspan = "2" | | |1-1-0 4-0 |16th Voted Out Day 35 7th Juror |- |colspan = "2" | | |3-1 |17th Voted Out Day 36 8th Juror |- | | | | |1-0 |18th Voted Out Day 38 9th Juror |- |rowspan = "2" colspan = "3"|Jury Vote | |rowspan = "2"|7-2 |Runner-Up Day 39 |- | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |} 1: Chikin gave his immunity necklace to Drew, yet still made the choice of who to send to Ghost Island due to being the original immunity winner 2: Everyone went to Ghost Island after the final four immunity where the choice for the immunity winner was revealed to either have a normal final 4 vote or have a firemaking challenge (like ''AD'') Voting Table Trivia * Every season is featured except for ''Reddit'' and ''Madagascar''